Broken Dreams
by Skadi-9
Summary: El séptimo año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts les va a traer muchas sorpresas... Treguas, Discusiones, Intentos de homicidio xD, dudas e incluso amor...
1. El mundo se ha vuelto loco

CAPÍTULO I: Y el mundo se volvió loco

Lily Evans caminaba con dificultad entre la multitud. Era día 1 de Septiembre y se encontraba en el andén 9 y ¾ dispuesta a coger el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts, donde empezaría su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. En ese momento buscaba con desesperación y enfado a sus amigas, con las que había quedado en la puerta de la estación pero que al parecer tenían cosas mejores que hacer. Tan concentrada estaba en la búsqueda, que no se percató de que un muchacho caminaba hacia ella, despistado. Ambos chocaron y Lily se tambaleó peligrosamente.

- ¡Perdón!- exclamó rápidamente.

El chico la miró y dijo:

- ¿Lily?

La muchacha lo miró al oír su nombre y lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era Jack Thompson, que iba en su mismo curso pero en Hufflepuff.

- ¡Jack! Hola… Perdona, es que estaba despistada… ¿Has visto a Skadi y a Meredith?

Jack le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática y dijo simplemente:

- Sigue los gritos.

Lily frunció el entrecejo, y entonces lo oyó. Pese al ruido que había a su alrededor. Pudo distinguir dos veces, gritándose. Lily sonrió y dijo:

- Gracias Jack, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Tal y como le había recomendado el muchacho de Hufflepuff, Lily caminó en dirección a los gritos. Vió a un numeroso grupo de curiosos que rodeaban a alguien… Los gritos se oían ahora con mayor intensidad. Lily suspiró, deseando no encontrar la escena que imaginaba. Se abrió paso entre los curiosos… Sus sospechas se confirmaron. En el medio había un chico y una chica. Se trataban de Sirius Black y Skadi Hennesy. Ella tenía el pelo castaño largo y liso y llevaba una diadema negra para apartárselo del rostro. Sus ojos eran de un extraordinario color dorado. Su cuerpo era delgado, y, pese a que no medía más de 1'63, la mirada de cabreo que le lanzaba a Sirius ponía los pelos de punta a la mayoría de los mirones. Sin embargo, Sirius no parecía darse cuenta. Sus ojos grises brillaban y su pelo negro caía elegantemente sobre su rostro. En ese instante miraba a Skadi con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa seductora, como si ella no le estuviera gritando.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Estoy segura de que lo has hecho a propósito!- la sonrisa de Sirius se volvió todavía más seductora si era posible y Skadi se enfadó todavía más- ¡Quita esa sonrisa de gilipollas creído de tu rostro y empieza a recoger esto!

Él se acercó más a Skadi y preguntó:

- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?- Skadi lo fulminó con la mirada deseando poder hacerlo con la varita- No te enfades, morena. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo a cambio de algunos favores sexuales.

Los chicos que había observando la escena rieron y miraron a Black con admiración. Todos sabían la mala leche que se gastaba Skadi Hennesy. Las chicas sin embargo alternaban las miradas de admiración y embeleso a Sirius, con las de envidia y odio hacia Skadi. No era un secreto que a Sirius le molaba Skadi desde que iban en primero.

- Acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte- murmuró uno de los mirones.

Lily, que observaba la escena sin intervenir (por su propia seguridad), estaba de acuerdo.

- Mira, Black- contestó Skadi- Lo más cerca que vamos a estar tú y yo de tener algún tipo de… acercamiento sexual, será el día que te la corte… ¡Porque no me va la zoofilia y paso de acostarme con un cerdo como tú!

Más carcajadas. Sirius, que seguía sonriendo, ignoró el último comentario de la chica y dijo:

- ¡Vamos, Hennesy! ¡Dame un besito!

Sirius se acercó a ella con claras intenciones de darle un beso y Lily decidió intervenir antes de que Skadi asesinase a Sirius… Probablemente nadie creería que había sido un accidente y su amiga tendría problemas.

- ¡Se puede saber que pasa!- preguntó severamente mirando a los dos muchachos.

Skadi y Sirius la miraron. Su amiga exclamó sin ni siquiera molestarse en saludarla:

- ¡Que ese imbécil ha chocado contra mí a propósito y a "sembrado" todas mis cosas por el anden!

Sirius, continuando con su política de ignorar totalmente las protestas de la chica dijo:

- Skadi, hoy estás muy guapa… ¿Por qué nunca te arreglas así para ninguna de nuestras citas?

- Déjame pensar- dijo ella haciendo como que reflexionaba- Mmmm… ¡Será porque nunca hemos tenido ninguna!

- No es porque yo no quiera…

- No, es porque me das asco, y el simple hecho de verte… Que digo, el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire que tu ¡hace que me den arcadas!

- Vaya… detecto cierta hostilidad hacia mi persona- dijo Sirius.

- ¿No me digas? Serán imaginaciones tuyas…- dijo Skadi sarcásticamente.

- Probablemente- dijo el merodeador- Nada que un buen polvo no pueda curar- le guiñó un ojo a Skadi descaradamente, que enrojeció de rabia y Lily la agarró antes de que se abalanzara sobre él.

- Vamos Skadi, no entres en su juego… Déjalo ya, seguro que Sirius no lo ha hecho a propósito- lanzó una mirada de advertencia al joven, pero él pasó de ella olímpicamente y dijo:

- En realidad, mi querida e ingenua Lily… Skadi tiene razón, lo hice a propósito.

- ¿Ah si?- preguntó Skadi, con una voz falsamente tranquila- Y dime, ¿Por qué coño lo has hecho? Haber, ¿Lo has hecho por joderme, para amargarme mi último año aquí? ¿Porque eres gilipollas? ¿O porque has venido esnifando colacao por el camino? No sé, escoge la que prefieras.

Sirius sonrió y dijo:

- En realidad, lo hice con la esperanza de que se te cayera del baúl algo interesante… No sé algún libro, una brújula para escobas… o un tanga de esos provocativos que usas…

- ¡Eres un depravado, Sirius Black!- gritó Skadi mientras el resto se reía. Las discusiones entre esos dos siempre eran un gran espectáculo.

Lily volvió a agarrar a su amiga para impedir otro intento de homicidio. Miró a los "espectadores" y dijo:

- ¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer?

- NO- dijeron todos a la vez mirando a la pelirroja.

Lily empezó a enfadarse pero se cabreó del todo cuando escuchó:

- ¡Padfoot! ¿A estas horas y ya haciendole proposiciones indecentes a Skadi?

Lily reconoció inmediatamente esa voz… Era la voz de James Potter.

- Ya ves, Prongs. Además se ha unido a la discusión tu pelirroja favorita.

James apartó la mirada de su amigo y cuando vió a Lily.

- Hola, Evans- dijo con un tono maduro que no era el suyo.- ¿Qué tal?

- Pues estaba muy bien hasta que te he visto… Tenía la esperanza de que un Colacuerno húngaro te hubiese comido… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, eres tan molesto que debes ser imposible de ingerir.

Tres meses antes, James probablemente habría dicho cualquier frase ingeniosa que hiciera que Lily se ruborizase, pero se suponía que quería demostrarle a la chica que había madurado. Así que dijo mientras se acercaba a ella:

- Vamos Lily. Te propongo una tregua.- Le tendió la mano y añadió- Deja que te demuestre que he madurado.

Sirius y Skadi habían dejado de discutir (bueno Skadi había dejado de discutir porque Sirius no había empezado) para observarles. Lily miró su mano con desconfianza. Suspiró y se la estrechó.

- Está bien- murmuró.

En ese momento, Sirius hizo un comentario sobre el culo de Skadi, que a la chica no le gustó nada. Lo demostró abalanzándose sobre el chico, derribándolo. Una vez en el suelo intento estrangularlo.

- ¿Vamos a buscar compartimiento?- preguntó James- Podemos ir todos juntos.

- Bueno.- dijo la pelirroja- No sé si será buena idea que esos dos vayan juntos.

Miraron a Sirius y Skadi y James dijo:

- Bah, no te preocupes lo superarán.

- ¿No deberíamos separarlos? Sirius tiene un color azulado que no me gusta nada.- dijo Lily.

- No… Déjalo disfrutar. Será lo más cerca que tenga nunca a Skadi.

Lily se encogió de hombros y ambos muchachos subieron al tren dejando a Skadi que estrangulara tranquila a Black. Mientras tanto entre el grupo de curiosos se apostaba sobre si esta vez Skadi mataría al merodeador. Estaban 30 a 1 a que sí.

Media hora más tarde, estaban los cuatro (Sirius, Skadi, Lily y James) sentados en un compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts, rumbo al colegio. Había un silencio incómodo. Sirius, que todavía tenía las marcas rojas que Skadi le había hecho al intentar estrangularle, miraba por la ventana. La chica, lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y soltaba bufidos de indignación cada dos minutos aproximadamente. Lily leía un libro sobre Pociones, mientras que James jugueteaba con unas llaves.

En un momento dado, Lily levantó la cabeza del libro y preguntó:

- Por cierto Sirius, ¿Cómo lograste que Skadi te soltase?

- No lo logró él.- dijo Skadi de mal humor.- Un prefecto de Slytherin, Sam Older, fue a rescatarle.

- Claro.- dijo Sirius- Pero no fue suficiente para que me quitaran de encima a esta… salvaje- Skadi se miraba las uñas haciendo como si no lo escuchase- Tuvieron que venir otros dos prefectos.

Lily y James se echaron a reír. Ambos sabían que Sirius no estaba enfadado de verdad y que, si lo hubiese querido, habría podido apartar a Skadi fácilmente. Pero entre que no quería hacer daño a la muchacha, y que Skadi había estado sentada encima de él, en una posición tan… comprometedora, el chico no lo había hecho y se hacía el ofendido. Una prueba de eso es que en ese momento Sirius se levantó, se sentó al lado de Skadi y, despues de darle un beso en la mejilla le susurró algo al oído. Para sorpresa de Lily y James, Skadi sonrió. A partir de ese momento, el viaje fue más agradable.

- James, ¿Has pensado ya en cuando vas a hacer las pruebas para buscar jugador?- preguntó Skadi.

- Si. La primera semana de Octubre… Ni que decir tiene que no te voy a volver a hacer la prueba este año- dijo James.

Skadi sonrió. La chica había entrado en el segundo curso en el equipo como cazadora, y desde entonces todos los años repetía la prueba. Para defenderse, solía decir…

- ¿Y si hay alguien que juegue mejor que yo?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

- Skadi, te han hecho las pruebas cinco veces, y las cinco has salido elegida… ¿Qué te hace creer que hay algún jugador mejor que tú? ¡Eres la mejor cazadora que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años!

Skadi sonrió complacida ante el halago de Sirius y le dijo a chico acariciándole la mejilla:

- Ay, Sirius… Si fueses así siempre…

- Uffff… Skadi, despues de esto creo que necesito una ducha de agua fría.

Skadi frunció el entrecejo, le dio un codazo y se sentó enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué te he hecho ahora?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Eres un cerdo, Black.

Lily y James se miraron como diciendo "Nunca cambiará". Cinco minutos, la señora del carrito, pasó por el pasillo y pasó de largo por ese compartimiento sin darse cuenta. Lily y Skadi salieron a comprar, y Sirius aprovechó para decirle a James con una sonrisa de pervertido que le hacía parecer todavía más guapo.

- Eh, Prongs, mira lo que le he mangado a Skadi-.

Sacó del bolsillo algo que James reconoció inmediatamente. Un tanga negro y rojo de encaje.

- Sirius, estás enfermo.

Por desgracia para Sirius, Skadi que acababa de pasar también lo reconoció inmediatamente. Se sonrojó y exclamó:

- Sirius Black, voy a matarte.

Se abalanzó sobre él, y James decidió salir de allí inmediatamente, por miedo a resultar herido. Lily cogió las cosas que ella y Skadi habían comprado y se dirigió al compartimiento, pero se encontró con James en la puerta que le dijo:

-Yo que tú no entraría ahí. Correrías un grave peligro.

Lily miró y vió Skadi forcejeando con Sirius, que estaba a espaldas de ella y le tenía agarrada por los brazos, mientras ella le daba patadas en la espinilla. Lily y James suspiraron y se pusieron a hablar. Cinco minutos después, Sam Older, el prefecto de Slytherin pasó por allí y dijo a James y Lily:

- ¿Por qué no estáis en vuestro compartimiento, Gryffindors?

Lily y James simplemente le invitaron a mirar con un gesto. La escena era extraña. Sirius y Skadi estaban tirados en el suelo. Sirius, encima de ella, le tenía inmovilizada e intentaba darle un beso. Pero ella le mordía cada vez que lo intentaba.

- Déjame en paz.- protestó Skadi.

- No- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro- De hoy no pasa…

Lo intentó otra vez pero Skadi logró soltar las piernas y a duras penas le pegaba patadas en la espalda haciendo que la escena fuese todavía más extraña. Sam Older murmuró algo así como "Debí haberlo imaginado" y entró para calmar los ánimos.

- Haber, Black, antes prefiero besarme con Older que contigo- exclamó Skadi, sin pensar.

- ¿Con ese tío que parece que le han metido una sombrilla por el culo de lo estirado que es?

- Con ese mismo, Black- dijo Older desde la puerta.

Skadi y Sirius se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa. Se levantaron rápidamente y lo miraron. Older le dedicó una sonrisa a Skadi que le dejó muy claro a todos los presentes que no tenía muchos reparos en besar a la chica. Sirius frunció el entrecejo y dijo arrogantemente:

- No te lo creas mucho, Older. Skadi dijo eso para molestarme no porque quiera llevarte a la cama o algo así… Además, está es MI chica- dijo atrayendo a Skadi hacia él con tanta fuerza que por poco la deja sin respiración- Tú búscate a otra.

Older enrojeció y dijo:

- En realidad, estaba aquí para que dejaran de pelearse… Tu "amiguita" traidora a la sangre no me interesa para nada.

Skadi empujó a Sirius para que la soltara y dijo al Slytherin agresivamente.

- Primero, como me vuelvas a llamar traidora a la sangre o vuelvas a insinuar que soy una puta, vas a tener que agacharte a buscar tus dientes, porque pienso romperte la boca. Y segundo, yo y Sirius estábamos peleándonos aquí tan tranquilos, y sin molestar a nadie hasta que tú llegaste. Así que, haz el favor de largarte e irte un poquito a la mierda.

Older abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró. Enrojeció de rabia contenida y dijo con odio:

- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por ser unos escandalosos insufribles.- iba a salir por la puerta cuando añadió- Ah, y antes de que se me olvide… 10 puntos menos por la inestimable aportación del señor Black, al referirse a mi culo y una sombrilla.

Older se marchó de allí pensando en cómo vengarse de Skadi. Mientras James y Lily se sentaron. En frente, estaba Sirius, que se había sentado tras el empujón que Skadi le había dado y que precisamente miraba a la muchacha con adoración.

- James, Lily… Quiero que seais testigos de lo que voy a hacer.- Se puso de rodillas ante Skadi la tomó de la mano y preguntó trágicamente- Skadi… preciosa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

James y Lily prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Skadi chasqueó la lengua y tiró de para que se levantara, y sin previo aviso, hizo que se sentara en el asiento, para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Lily y James se quedaron flipando, por no hablar de la cara de felicidad que puso Sirius.

Skadi sonrió malignamente y susurró:

- Sirius…- Al muchacho se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.- Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece ¿no?

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta enseguida de que era una estrategia de Skadi para conseguir que Sirius le devolviera su tanga. Sirius sonrió y puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, que, con un rápido movimiento, puso su rodilla en cierta parte sensible del chico.

- Muy bien. Ahora, quiero que me devuelvas lo que me has sustraído- susurró Skadi con una voz peligrosamente dulce, ignorando las muecas de dolor de Sirius- Esto te enseñará, a no volver a coger mis cosas, porque, como vuelva a suceder te quedarás sin pelotas- apretó todavía más- Y no nos gustaría que eso sucediese… ¿verdad?- apretó con fuerza y dijo- Vamos, Sirius, contesta… no seas maleducado.

- Nooo… no nos gustaríaaay… Para, por favor que me castras.

Lily y James intentaban mantenerse serios ante la surrealista situación.

- El mundo me lo agradecería- dijo Skadi- Pero, bueno, si eres tan amable…

Tendió la mano, y Sirius le devolvió el tanga.

- ¡Ja!- exclamó Skadi satisfecha, sin darse cuenta de que se había relajado.

Sirius aprovechó y se lanzó sobre ella, le quitó el tanga de nuevo, y empezó a besarle el cuello.

- Noooooo.

Lily y James decidieron ignorarlos y empezaron a hablar sobre el verano. Sabían que si a Skadi le hubiese desagradado que Sirius hiciese eso, ya lo habría remediado.

- ¡Sirius, suéltameeeee! ¡ESTO ES ACOSO SEXUAL! Te voy a denunciar por intento de violación- Luego incomprensiblemente se rió- Me haces cosquillas… Sirius… Ahora en serio estate quieto…- dijo Skadi desconcertada al no sentir sus besos en el cuello desagradables.

- Te lo digo yo- dijo James- A estos dos un día de estos los encierran…

- ¿Por qué están como cabras?

- No, por intento de violación. Están más salidos que el pico de un hipogrifo.

Skadi ya no se quejaba demasiado, sólo susurraba pequeños "Para, Sirius" de vez en cuando. En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

En la puerta aparecieron dos chicas.

- ¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo con mi novio, zorra!- gritó la primera de ellas histérica.

Sirius se cayó al suelo al oír esa voz. Se iba a armar una buena… Michelle Williams y Jackie Connors estaban en la puerta, y eran los rolletes de Sirius y James respectivamente. Michelle era una chica rubia teñida… En ese momento llevaba el pelo suelto y sus ojos azules miraban a Skadi con odio. Jackie tenía el pelo rizo y negro, y los ojos de color marrón miraban a Lily con desprecio. Ambas muchachas iban en Ravenclaw. Michelle dio un gritito de frustración. Sirius le había explicado mil veces que solo eran un rollo y que no tenía que tener celos porque lo suyo no era nada serio, y la chica no se ponía celosa… salvo cuando se trataba de Skadi. Sabía que Sirius solía comparar a sus conquistas con la chica de ojos dorados, y también sabía que si Skadi decía algo, él la dejaría tirada rápidamente para caer en sus brazos, cosa que la cabreaba considerablemente.

Skadi apartó a Sirius y se levantó. Miró a Michelle con chulería y dijo a Sirius:

- ¿Tu novia? Cuando creía que no podías caer más bajo, va y me entero de que sales con esta rubia de bote sin cerebro. Me has decepcionado, Black… Me esperaba más de ti.

Sirius se incorporó, para sujetar a Skadi y dijo:

- No es mi novia, es solo…

- ¿Un rollete? Pues vaya, ese no es un ataque de celos muy normal, si no tenéis nada serio.

Michelle se acercó a ella y dijo histéricamente:

- Lo que me molesta es que TÚ te acerques a él.

- ¿Si? ¿Y que vas a hacer, vaca estúpida? Mmmm… ¿Pegarme?- dijo Skadi riéndose.

Sirius se puso nervioso, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a correr la sangre. Entonces, y para empeorar las cosas, Jackie le soltó a James:

- ¿Y tu que haces con esa?

James suspiró y dijo:

- "Esa" es mi amiga. Estoy hablando con ella ¿o no puedo?

Michelle se abalanzó sobre Skadi que, suspiró, puso cara de "si no queda más remedio" y le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela. Michelle se puso a llorar (más por darse cuenta de que estaba rota, que por el dolor) y salió corriendo de allí.

Jackie agarró del pelo a Lily, y ésta sorprendida intentó soltarse sin éxito. Tras muchos forcejeos le dio una patada en la espinilla.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo ella- ¡Vas a provocarme un cardenal! ¡Oh!

Skadi, Sirius y Lily fruncieron el entrecejo y pusieron una cara que decía claramente "Esta chica es tonta".

- ¡James! Esa estúpida me ha agredido… ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada?- preguntó Jackie ofendida.

- Jackie… Si tú no le hubieras tirado del pelo nada habría pasado… Creo que será mejor que te vayas.- dijo James.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás echando, James Potter? ¿A mi, la chica más guapa y popular de Hogwarts?

Lily bufó y cerró la puerta la puerta del compartimiento cabreada, dejando a Jackie fuera. Ésta dio un gritito de frustración y se marchó. James miró a la pelirroja, enfadado y soltó:

- No hacía falta que hicieses eso ¿sabes? Tampoco ha sido como para cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Ah no?- interrumpió Lily claramente celosa- Tú novia se ha lanzado contra mi cabeza como si se tratase de un simio enfurecido, y tú aún por encima me dices que fui yo la que se pasó. Nunca cambiarás, Potter. ¡Eres un gilipollas!

Lily salió al borde de las lágrimas del compartimiento y James exclamó:

- ¡Lily! Espera…

Salió corriendo tras ella, y Sirius y Skadi quedaron solos. Skadi se sentó tranquilamente y cogió el libro de Pociones de Lily para leer, pero Sirius se puso enfrente de ella, con los brazos cruzados, y dando golpes al suelo con el pie. Skadi suspiró, cerró el libro y dijo:

- Sirius, si estás ofendido por algo me lo dices, pero deja de hacerte la marujona ofendida porque me molestas.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con Michelle? Primero la llamas vaca estúpida, y luego le rompes la nariz…

- Si, tienes razón- concedió Skadi- me he excedido un poco- suspiró y añadió con maldad- las pobres vacas no tienen la culpa.

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse cuando oyó el comentario de la muchacha. Se sentó a su lado, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- Por un momento pensé que ibas a ir a consolar a esa rubia sin cerebro.- susurró ella.

- ¡Bah! Déjala… No me apetece escuchar sus grititos de histeria quejándose de que tiene la nariz torcida. Sabes, en realidad no es tan tonta como tú crees… Está en Ravenclaw…

- Tienes razón, Sirius- dijo Skadi irónicamente- Pero es que tiene la mala costumbre de no llevar el cerebro puesto.

Sirius sonrió y miró a la chica. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Y para sorpresa de Sirius, y de la propia Skadi, ella no se apartó y le devolvió el beso.

Mientras tanto, James había logrado detener a Lily. Los ojos de la chica estaban bañados en lágrimas y James se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta, imbécil?- preguntó Lily, algo histérica.

- ¿De que? ¿De que estás celosa?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

Ante esa pregunta, Lily frunció el entrecejo y dijo enfadada:

- Claro que no. Yo no estoy celosa, no tengo ningún motivo para estarlo…

James suspiró y la abrazó. Lily se quedó de piedra. James, el creído merodeador al que odiaba desde que lo vio por primera vez, la estaba abrazando, y a ella le gustaba…

- Mira, Lily, Jackie solo es mi rollo… ¿Sabes por qué?- Lily negó con la cabeza- Pues porque yo no quiero salir con ninguna tía que no seas tú. Sé que eres especial… y que, por una razón que no alcanzo a comprender, me odias… Así que esperaré pacientemente hasta que tú te decidas a intentarlo…

Por suerte para la pelirroja, fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

- ¡Ey!

Se soltaron rápidamente y miraron a la persona que los había interrumpido. Se trataba de Remus Lupin. Era un chico delgado y bastante alto. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones y sonreía al ver la escena. A su lado había una chica que se llamaba, Meredith Adams, y que junto a Skadi, era la mejor amiga de Lily. Tenía el pelo negro y rizo, y sus ojos grises derrochaban alegría.

- ¡Eh, Prongs! ¿No estarías acosando a Lily ¿no?- preguntó Remus.

- ¡Claro que no!- protestó James- Al menos… hoy no. No estoy tan salido como Sirius, Moony.

- Hablando de Sirius ¿Cómo es que no está contigo?- preguntó Remus, mientras Meredith y Lily hablaban alegremente.

Al oír eso, Lily dejó de hablar con Meredith y dijo con una sonrisa:

- Está con Skadi.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Meredith alarmada- ¿Acaso quieres que lo mate… o que se desencadene la Tercera Guerra Mundial?

Remus asintió totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de la chica, y James se apresuró a aclarar:

- Es que hoy ambos están… demasiado cariñosos.

Meredith y Remus lo miraron flipados.

- Si, casi se enrollan en el compartimiento sin importarles que estuviésemos nosotros delante.

- Si, muy bueno el chiste, Lily ahora en serio…- dijo Meredith.

Pero al ver que ni Lily ni James se reían no tuvo más remedio que creérselo.

- Pero… pero tenía entendido que se habían peleado en el andén.- murmuró Remus conmocionado.

- Si, pero por lo visto, los que se pelean, se desean.- dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sirius y Skadi enrollándose, James y Lily abrazándose sin que ella le lance algún tipo de maldición asesina…- murmuró Remus (aunque todos los presentes pudieron escucharlo) Lily se sonrojó- El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Meredith se echó a reír.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que esos dos estén haciendo en el compartimiento, no quiero saberlo… Así que, ¿Por qué no vamos al compartimiento de los prefectos, que está vacío?

Lily y James asintieron. Remus tomó de la mano a Meredith, y los cuatro se dirigieron al compartimiento. A James y Lily, no les extrañó que Remus tomara de la mano a Meredith, ya que, como todo Hogwarts sabía, Meredith era el rollo oficial de Remus, y viceversa. Ambos se querían muchísimo, pero Remus, temiendo ser rechazado por su pequeño problemilla peludo (como James solía llamarlo) se callaba y Meredith prefería dejar las cosas como estaban antes que hacer daño al licántropo.

Se acomodaron y se pusieron a hablar de lo que habían hecho en verano.

Skadi y Sirius seguían hablando en el otro compartimiento.

- ¿Qué tal el verano?- preguntó Sirius.

- Horrible- murmuró la chica- Mi familia está repleta de gilipollas.

Sirius sonrió. Los Hennesy eran una de esas antiguas familias de sangre limpia, y Sirius comprendía, por propia experiencia, como se sentía la chica, a la que el resto de su familia consideraba una traidora a la sangre.

- Bueno, al menos tú tienes a tu abuelo Andrew… El día que lo conocí me pareció muy amable.

- Si- aceptó la chica con una sonrisa- Él es el único decente de mi familia… Por cierto te envía recuerdos… por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzo a comprender, le has caído bien.

Sirius puso su típica sonrisa seductora y le dijo al oído:

- Es que cuando quiero, puedo ser condenadamente encantador.

Skadi sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de decir:

- Desde que mi hermana Fay se va a casar con Rabastan Lestrange, no paran de comerme la cabeza con que debo buscar un buen marido rico y de sangre limpia… para convertirme en un florero.

Sirius recordaba perfectamente a Fay Hennesy. Tenía un año más que ellos, y era totalmente distinta a su hermana. No solo físicamente, ya que era rubia de ojos negros, si no también en su forma de ser, ya que era snob, arrogante y creída. Consideraba que los nacidos de muggles, o los mestizos, eran escoria. También recordaba a Rabastan Lestrange, no sólo porque era el hermano del marido de su prima Bellatrix, sino también porque, por lo que él sabía, había pedido la mano de Skadi, a sus padres, Archibald y Berenice Hennesy. Al final, y por mediación de Andrew Hennesy, el abuelo de Skadi que se negaba a aceptar que su nieta querida se casara con ese "desagradable cantamañanas", no hubo ningún tipo de compromiso.

- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Prefiero que se case con tu hermana que contigo- dijo Sirius sinceramente.

Skadi sonrió y dijo:

- Si, yo también- suspiró- Estoy deseando cumplir los 17 años para mandarlos a todos a la mierda, bueno, menos a mi abuelo… se entiende.

Sirius sonrió y la abrazó.

- ¿Y tú que tal?

- De puta madre. Me escapé de casa, Skadi. Ahora vivo con los Potter.- Skadi lo miró sorprendida y sonrió.

- Como tu madre te pille te mata- dijo Skadi. Sabía que Walburga Black estaba loca.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo sólo te concedo a ti el privilegio de asesinarme, cielo.

Skadi sonrió y empezaron a besarse de nuevo. Cuando se separaron, Skadi vió a un grupo de chicas mirándoles por el cristal de la puerta, totalmente flipadas.

- Sirius, tu club de fans nos está observando.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y, con un golpe de varita, el cristal se oscureció. Pudieron oír las voces provenientes del pasillo que despotricaban contra Skadi.

- Lo siento.

Skadi se echó a reír y dijo:

- Tampoco estás tan bueno, como para que ese grupo de tontitas te siga a todas partes.

- ¡Eh!- protestó Sirius. Miró por la ventana y añadió- Skadi… Estamos a punto de llegar, creo que deberías cambiarte- dijo observando el pantalón vaquero, las botas negras y el fino jersey también negro que la chica llevaba- Yo creo que te queda de maravilla, pero a la profesora McGonagall no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

Skadi se echó a reír.


	2. Una poción para quererte

CAPÍTULO II: Una poción para quererte

Por fin habían llegado a Hogwarts. Lily, James, Meredith y Remus bajaron del tren. Se dirigieron hacia los carritos tirados por thestrals, donde se encontraron con Sirius y Skadi, tomados de la mano y susurrándose cosas al oído. Meredith y Remus intentaron no parecer sorprendidos, mientras James y Lily sonreían.  
- Vaya dos… - murmuró Meredith- Haber si se ponen de acuerdo de una vez. Un día se odian y están a punto de matarse y al otro se susurran al oído como un par de enamorados.  
- Querrás decir que Skadi lo odia. Porque Sirius dejaba un rastro de baba cuando la veía.- corrigió Remus.  
Skadi y Sirius se acercaron a ellos.  
- ¡Meredith!- saludó Skadi al verla.- ¿Qué tal el verano?  
Lily, Meredith y ella empezaron a hablar sobre el verano, y el curso que les esperaba. Sirius miró a sus amigos y preguntó:  
- ¿Habéis visto a Peter?  
- No- dijeron James y Remus a la vez.  
Skadi abandonó un momento la conversación que tenía con sus amigas y les dijo:  
- Lo vi en el andén 9 y ¾, así que supongo que cogería el tren.  
- Quien sabe… Peter es capaz de olvidarse de cogerlo- murmuró Sirius.- Bueno, creo que deberíamos subir ya al carruaje ¿no?  
Los tres merodeadores subieron a uno de los carruajes seguidos por Skadi, Lily y Meredith. Los chicos se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch, pero se interrumpieron repentinamente cuando oyeron la conversación de las chicas.  
- Sí, me encontré con Jack Thompson en la estación.- dijo Skadi.  
- Yo también- dijo Lily- francamente, Jack ya estaba bueno el año pasado, pero ahora está muchísimo mejor.  
- Totalmente de acuerdo- apoyó la chica de ojos dorados.  
- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Meredith- ¡Vaya! Tengo que fijarme yo en ese Jack Thompson- murmuró por lo bajo.  
Los merodeadores fruncieron el entrecejo y Meredith preguntó muy solícitamente:  
- ¿Estáis bien? Es que creo que tanta rabia contenida os va a hacer explotar, trío de celosos.  
- ¿Celosos nosotros?- dijo James como si fuese una gran ofensa- ¡Ja¿Y de donde sacas eso?  
- Veamos- dijo la chica- Ojos entornados, puños apretados… y esa expresión de crispación en la cara… Sí, yo diría que son celos.  
Skadi y Lily se echaron a reír, mientras los tres merodeadores volvían a su conversación sobre Quidditch.  
Salieron del carruaje. La lluvia que había empezado a caer con fuerza los empapó, y los seis chicos corrieron para entrar en el vestíbulo.  
- Uffff… Estoy empapada- murmuró Skadi.  
- Si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte… yo puedo ayudarte. Es que me sentiría muy mal si cogieses un resfriado…- dijo Sirius rápidamente.  
- No hace falta, pero gracias por tu preocupación- dijo la chica irónicamente, ante las risas de sus amigos.  
Entraron en el Gran Comedor, y se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Al cabo de un rato llegó Peter, que se quedó helado cuando vio como Sirius le secaba a Skadi una gota de agua que tenía en el rostro con dulzura, y como ésta, lejos de enfadarse, se lo agradecía con un beso. - Llevan así toda la tarde- informó James, al ver la cara desencajada de su amigo- Parece que la hayan drogado…- bromeó.  
- Sí…- susurró Peter con nerviosismo.  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó Remus- Meredith y yo te estuvimos buscando por el tren.  
- ¿Qué? Estaba… estaba con…- Se empezó a poner rojo.  
Sirius al notarlo, había dejado de hablar con las chicas y dijo:  
- Vaya, vaya… Así que el pequeño Wormtail estaba con una chica ¿eh?  
James y Remus se echaron a reír y felicitaron a su amigo que suspiró aliviado. En realidad había estado con Crabbe y con Macnair, dos chicos de Slytherin con los que los merodeadores se llevaban particularmente mal.  
Lily, Skadi y Meredith charlaban alegremente con Morgana Shelley, una chica de sexto curso. No se podía decir lo mismo de los merodeadores. Sirius y James llevaban todo el verano juntos, y no tenían muchas cosas que contarse. Remus estaba hablando con Matt Adams, el hermano de Meredith, que tenía dos años menos que ellos, y Peter estaba callado y pensativo. Sirius soltó un gruñido (más típico de un perro que de una persona) y dijo:  
- Por Merlín… Que empiece el banquete de una vez o me como mis propias tripas.  
James se echó a reír. La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y todos se callaron inmediatamente. Empezaron a desfilar un grupo de alumnos de primero entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Todos estaban nerviosos y excitados, y miraban a todos lados con admiración. Cuando todos hubieron llegado a donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, ésta dijo:  
- Cuando diga vuestro nombre, os adelantareis y os probareis el sombrero.  
Hubo varios suspiros de alivio y Meredith dijo emocionada:  
- ¡Mirad, ahí está Billy, mi hermano pequeño!  
Billy Adams, pese a tener dos hermanos en Hogwarts, ignoraba el ritual de selección de Hogwarts y estaba algo nervioso. Tenía los ojos grises, al igual que Meredith y Matt, pero tenía el pelo castaño claro.  
- Cruzad los dedos para que sea Gryffindor.- dijo Meredith con una sonrisa radiante.  
- Abbot, Marcus.  
Un chico avanzó hacia el sombrero seleccionador y se lo puso. El sombrero tardó unos minutos en decidirse, y las tripas de Sirius rugieron ferozmente. Finalmente exclamó:  
- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
La segunda mesa de la izquierda aplaudió y resto de casas abucheó al pobre Marcus Abbot. La profesora McGonagall continuó.  
- Adams, Billy Joe.  
La sonrisa de Meredith se ensanchó todavía más. Billy avanzó hacia el sombrero, miró a su hermana, y se lo puso. El sombrero, tan solo unos segundos despues de posarse en su cabeza dijo:  
- ¡RAVENCLAW!  
Meredith iba a dar un gritito de alegría que sustituyó por un:  
- ¿CÓMO QUE RAVENCLAW?  
Todo el mundo se echó a reír, incluido Dumbledore. Meredith miraba a su hermano con los ojos desorbitados y éste fue a sentarse rápidamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw, por si a su hermana se le ocurría regañarle… o matarlo directamente. La profesora McGonagall decidió ignorar el grito de la chica y continuó:  
- Beecher, Harriet.  
- No puede ser- susurró Meredith.  
- Vamos, Meredith, podría ser peor... Ravenclaw es la casa de los inteligentes.- dijo Lily intentando animarla.  
- Michelle Williams y Jackie Connors van en Ravenclaw y no es que tengan muchas luces- susurró Meredith histéricamente.  
- Hombre, Lily, ahí Meredith lleva razón- dijo Skadi.  
- ¡Gracias por tu inestimable ayuda, Skadi!- contestó irónicamente.  
La chica se encogió de hombros y dijo:  
- No hay de que.  
Cuando terminó la ceremonia, Meredith todavía estaba enfurruñada, pese a los intentos de Remus, Lily y Skadi por animarla. Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y dijo:  
- Solo tengo dos palabras que deciros… ¡Al ataque!  
Los alumnos rieron y las fuentes de oro se llenaron de comida. Sirius, que estaba hambriento, echó de todo un poco en su plato. Tras calmar un poco su hambre, Sirius miró a las chicas, y al comprobar que estaban distraídas intentando animar a Meredith, dijo a sus tres amigos en tono confidencial:  
- ¿Ya se os ha ocurrido la broma?  
- ¿Qué broma?- preguntó Peter en alto.  
- ¡Shhhhh!- dijo James- La broma que le vamos a hacer a Snape. En serio, Padfoot, creo que este año deberíamos dejarlo en paz.  
Sus amigos lo miraron como si estuviese enfermo y luego Remus se echó a reír.  
- ¡Vaya, vaya! Me sorprendes, Prongs, realmente debe importarte mucho.  
- ¿De que hablas, Moony?- preguntaron James y Sirius a la vez.  
Remus, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la boca, explicó a Sirius y a Peter.  
- Que, como ya sabéis, el pequeño Prongs, se nos ha enamorado de cierta pelirroja. Y quiere demostrarle a su dulce y amada damisela que ha madurado- añadió irónicamente.  
Había dado en el clavo. Sirius y Peter se echaron a reír y James frunció el entrecejo y dijo:  
- ¡Qué tontería!  
- ¡Vamos, Prongs! No te enfades… Respecto a lo de las bromas a Snape… opino lo mismo que James- dijo Remus- deberíamos dejar de meternos con la gente sin tener motivos.  
Sirius los miró como si fuesen dos desequilibrados. Incomprensiblemente se echó a reír y dijo esperanzado:  
- Es una broma ¿verdad?- pero al ver que sus amigos ni se inmutaban dijo- Snape se merece que nos metamos con él. Es un imbécil que, no hace más que meter las narices en asuntos que no le atañen. Te recuerdo, Prongs, que ese idiota llama a tu dulce damisela- dijo irónicamente- sangre sucia. Y que su mayor ambición es que nos expulsen del colegio.  
James y Remus sonrieron, y James dijo:  
- Si Lily es capaz de ignorar sus insultos yo también, Padfoot. Y todavía estamos en Hogwarts ¿no?  
Sirius se golpeó la frente, en una mezcla entre decepción y desesperación.  
- Muy bien- dijo finalmente- no lo atacaremos sin motivos, pero a la mínima que haga…- Sirius dio un puñetazo en la mesa haciendo que las chicas se sobresaltasen.  
James y Remus sonrieron.  
- Muy bien- dijo Remus- Pero te recuerdo, Padfoot, que "Me cae mal", o cualquier tipo de sugerencias a su pelo…  
- Grasiento- aportó James.  
- Exacto- continuo Remus- no cuenta como motivo para agredirle.  
Sirius soltó un gruñido de enfado, y Remus, James y Peter se echaron a reír. Terminaron de comer, y Dumbledore se levantó para dar su discurso, y el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio.  
- ¡Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts, queridos muchachos! Despues del estupendo banquete del que, estoy seguro, todos hemos disfrutado, solo me queda haceros un par de anuncios.  
"Los nuevos alumnos, debéis saber que los bosques del área del castillo están totalmente prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y algunos de los antiguos alumnos deberían recordarlo- Sus ojos recorrieron el Gran Comedor y se posaron unos segundos en los Merodeadores- Os recuerdo también, por petición del Señor Filch, que hay una serie de objetos de broma prohibidos… la lista está en el despacho del conserje, por si a alguien le interesa informarse.  
"Solo me queda desearos unas buenas noches. Los prefectos conducirán a los de primer año a sus respectivas salas comunes. ¡Dulces Sueños! Remus y Meredith, que eran prefectos, condujeron a los alumnos de primero a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.  
- Los de primer año por aquí, por favor- dijo Remus con voz autoritaria.  
Un grupo de asustados alumnos se acercaron a él y a Meredith, y ésta última, todavía enfadada, porque su hermano pequeño no era uno de esos alumnos, les dijo agresivamente:  
- ¿Os queréis mover¡No tenemos todo el día!  
Skadi y Lily sonreían, mientras observaban como los alumnos de primero, ahora aterrorizados, seguían a Meredith y a Remus.  
- No debería tomarse tan en serio el asunto de la selección- murmuró una voz tras ellas. Las dos chicas se giraron y vieron a Matt Adams, el otro hermano de Meredith.  
- Ya- dijo Lily con una sonrisa- Pero seguro que mañana ya lo tiene olvidado.  
- Eso espero- dijo Matt- Porque paso de pasar las vacaciones de navidad en medio de un campo batalla.  
Skadi y Lily se echaron a reír. James, Sirius y Peter las alcanzaron, y Matt preguntó a James.  
- ¿Cuándo empezaran los entrenamientos?- Matt era golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch.  
- Había pensado en hacer las pruebas el 1 de octubre y empezar a entrenar al día siguiente, pero creo que será mejor hacer las pruebas la semana que viene para empezar antes a entrenar. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes se adaptaran los nuevos jugadores al equipo.  
- ¿No crees… que es un poquito pronto?- preguntó Skadi.  
- Claro que no- dijo James- Si tuviésemos el equipo completo, podríamos empezar en octubre, como de costumbre. Tenemos que encontrar dos cazadores y un guardián.  
- Si- dijo Matt- Es una pena que Fabian y Gideon Prewett ya hayan terminado Hogwarts… Eran dos cazadores fabulosos.  
- Si- dijo irónicamente Sirius- Es una pena que se marcharan de Hogwarts.  
Skadi frunció el entrecejo. Fabian y ella habían salido juntos el año pasado, y Sirius todavía estaba… algo resentido por ello.  
Continuaron hablando de Quidditch hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común. Una vez allí, las chicas decidieron ir a dormir ya. Sirius le dio un beso de buenas noches a Skadi, y Matt se quedó flipando. Cuando Skadi y Lily hubieron subido a su dormitorio, Matt le dijo a Sirius:  
- Muy bien¿Qué le has hecho a Skadi?  
Sirius y James se echaron a reír y Sirius contestó:  
- No le he hecho nada… Solo era cuestión de tiempo que se diese cuenta de que en realidad me quiere y de que soy irresistible.- dijo sin modestia alguna.  
James y Matt rieron.  
- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Con un poco de suerte eso hará que se te deshinche el ego.

Skadi se despertó al día siguiente de muy buen humor. Corrió las cortinas de su cama con una gran sonrisa, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era la única que estaba de buenas. Lily, tenía sueño, y caminaba enfurruñada por la habitación. Por su parte Meredith estaba que se subía por las paredes, desde la noche anterior. Skadi decidió no hablarles a ninguna de las dos. En ciertos momentos podían llegar a ser muy agresivas.  
- Skadi… ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?- preguntó Lily, ofendida con tanta felicidad.  
- No lo sé- respondió la chica- Pero hoy… me apetece sonreír.  
Meredith y Lily se miraron con cara de "Esta tía está enferma.  
- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa últimamente?- preguntó Meredith sorprendida.  
- Ayer te paseabas con Black como si fueseis un par de enamorados, hoy te levantas de buen humor… ¿Qué será lo próximo¿Llevarte bien con tu hermano?  
Devon Hennesy era el hermano de Skadi e iba en Slytherin. Era once meses mayor que Skadi e iban en el mismo curso. Devon era snob y arrogante y al igual que la mayor parte de su familia odiaba a los magos hijos de muggles. Skadi lo detestaba, no solo por su forma de ser y por sus creencias, si no porque tenía la mala costumbre de meterse con Lily y Meredith.  
- Eso es imposible, Meredith. Jamás me llevaré bien con mi hermano.  
Se vistieron, y bajaron a la Sala Común. Allí estaban Sirius y Peter. Skadi se acercó a Sirius y le dijo con una gran sonrisa:  
- Buenos días.  
Sirius sonrió, rodeó la cintura de la muchacha y susurró:  
- Buenos días… ¿Qué tal has dormido?  
- Mejor que nunca.  
Sirius la besó. Tras unos minutos Skadi lo apartó violentamente.  
- ¿Se puede saber que haces, gilipollas?  
Lily, Meredith, Peter y Sirius (que estaba muy sorprendido) la miraron. Parecía que había despertado de un sueño y miraba a Sirius enfadada. Estaba muy pálida… Se mareó, y se desmayó.  
- ¡Skadi!- exclamó Lily.  
Meredith y ella se acercaron a su amiga preocupadas.  
- ¡Enervate!- dijo Meredith apuntando a Skadi con la varita. La chica no despertó- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería… Sirius necesitamos tu ayuda… ¡SIRIUS!  
El muchacho reaccionó. Cogió a Skadi en brazos y se fue con Lily y Meredith a la enfermería.  
Peter subió al dormitorio e informó a los chicos de lo que acababa de suceder. Los tres se dirigieron inmediatamente a la enfermería.

Skadi estaba acostada en una de las camas. Todavía no había desperado. A su alrededor estaban los Merodeadores, Lily y Meredith. Tenían una hora libre despues de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era la penúltima clase del día y habían ido a ver como se encontraba su amiga. La señora Promfrey entró en la enfermería y Lily preguntó:  
- ¿Qué le pasa? - La han envenenado- dijo la señora Promfrey irritada- Algún idiota le ha dado un filtro de amor, pero estaba mal hecho y por poco la mata. Dudo mucho incluso que se hubiese enamorado del autor de la poción…  
- Un momento…- dijo Meredith- Sirius… Tú no le habrás dado ningún filtro a Skadi ¡Verdad!  
- ¡Claro que no!- protestó el chico enfadado- ¡No soy tan imbécil!  
- ¿Entonces por qué motivo se comporto de un modo tan extraño contigo ayer?- preguntó Meredith.  
- ¡Y yo que sé!- dijo Sirius- No sabía que la habían drogado, si no, no me hubiese enrollado con ella.  
La señora Promfrey que escuchaba atentamente, preguntó:  
- ¿Entonces ella se enamoró de ti ayer? Dudo mucho que tú le dieses la poción… Pero a la persona que se la dio, se le fueron los planes al traste. En vez de conseguir que la señorita Hennesy se enamorase de él, consiguió que se enamorase del señor Black.- y añadió de mal humor- La gente que no sabe hacer pociones correctamente, no debería hacer ese tipo de tonterías… Voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore para que prohíba los filtros amorosos…  
Se metió en su despacho, todavía refunfuñando.  
- Como me entere de quién fue el gilipollas que le dio la poción, le voy a romper la cara.- dijo Sirius enfadado.  
- Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Remus.  
Skadi abrió los ojos. Cuando vió a sus amigos a su alrededor, preguntó extrañada:  
- ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Estás en la enfermería, Skadi- dijo Lily- Te desmayaste.  
Skadi intentó recordar, pero lo último que recordaba es haber intentado estrangular a Sirius en el andén de la estación.  
- Me duele mucho la cabeza…  
- ¿No… no recuerdas nada?- preguntó Sirius.  
- No… ¿Por qué?- preguntó alarmada- ¿He hecho algo de lo que deba arrepentirme?  
- No.- dijo él con una sonrisa- Que yo sepa no has hecho nada.  
Los otros le miraron sorprendidos. Skadi sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle.  
- Deberíamos irnos- dijo Lily- Va a empezar la clase de Pociones.  
James, Remus, Peter, Meredith y ella salieron, pero Sirius se quedó allí, pensando. Todo lo que había sucedido el día antes había sido resultado de una poción mal hecha… Sonrió amargamente y miró a Skadi, que lo miraba extrañada.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius.  
- Nada… - dijo Skadi- Solo que… no eres tan idiota como creía.  
Sirius sonrió. Esas palabras en la boca de Skadi, eran todo un halago. Ya era un progreso… Sintió un pinchazo de odio al mirarla. No podía evitarlo, pero… le dolía que Skadi no recordase lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Se levantó y dijo:  
- Voy a hablar con la señora Promfrey.  
Sirius entró en el despacho de la enfermera, y al verle ella preguntó:  
- ¿Ha despertado?  
- Sí- confirmó Sirius- Quería… Quería pedirle un favor.  
- Tú dirás, muchacho- dijo la señora Promfrey.  
- Sé que tiene que decirle el motivo por el que está aquí pero… podría omitir lo que ocurrió ayer.  
La señora Promfrey sonrió.  
. Me sorprendes, Sirius Black. En los siete años que llevas aquí, jamás te había visto comportarte así.  
- ¿Así como?  
- Por una vez en tu vida, antepones los intereses de otra persona (que no es ninguno de tus amigos) a los tuyos.  
Sirius decidió ignorar el último comentario de la enfermera y preguntó:  
- ¿Se lo va a decir o no?  
La señora Promfrey lo miró unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza. Sirius salió del despacho y miró a Skadi, que dormía plácidamente. Suspiró y salió de la enfermería.  
Mientras Lily, James, Remus y Meredith entraron en clase de pociones. Meredith y Remus se pusieron juntos, y a James y a Lily no les quedó otra que compartir pupitre. El profesor Slughorn entró unos segundos despues de que los chicos se hubiesen sentado.  
- ¡Buenos días!- dijo alegremente.- Sacad vuestras balanzas y, el material de pociones, y no os olvidéis de vuestro libro "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas.  
Los chicos obedecieron inmediatamente. Hoy estudiaremos… los antídotos. Pero antes, voy a pasar lista.  
"Meredith Adams… Sirius Black…- nadie contestó y Lily se apresuró a decir.  
- Sirius y Skadi no han podido asistir hoy a clase… luego se lo explico, profesor- añadió al ver el interés que Devon Hennesy ponía en la conversación.  
- Muy bien- dijo el profesor Slughorn- Sigamos… Freda Alice Cooper… Joseph Mort Crabbe… Lilian Evans- el profesor le dedicó una sonrisa- Devon Archibald Hennesy… Phoebe Skadi Hennesy… que no está… Barbara Jones… Remus John Lupin… Alistair Macnair… Samuel Louis Older… Peter Pettigrew… y Amanda Yaxley.  
"Bien, comencemos… ¿Alguien me puede decir… la Tercera Ley de Golpalott… Lily…  
- La Tercera Ley de Golpalott establece que el antídoto para un veneno confeccionado con diversos componentes es igual a algo más que la suma de los antídotos de cada uno de sus diversos componentes.  
El resto de alumnos se quedaron con cara de idiotas. Estaba claro que la respuesta de la chica solo la habían entendido ella y el profesor.  
- Perfecto- dijo Slughorn- Teniendo en cuenta esta ley, quiero que preparéis, por parejas, un antídoto para el siguiente veneno.- dio un golpe con la varita y en la pizarra apareció un nombre- Podéis coger una muestra encima de mi mesa.  
Los alumnos se levantaron y cogieron las muestras.  
Lily y James decidieron ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente.  
- Bien- dijo Lily- Vierte el veneno en el caldero, James.  
James cogió la ampolla que contenía la muestra del veneno (que era de un color azul verdoso), y preguntó:  
- Esto no hará daño a la piel ¿verdad? No hará que me salgan ampollas en la mano ni nada de eso.  
- ¡Claro que no! Pero si tanta devoción sientes por tus "preciosas" manos, ponte los guantes de piel de dragón- se burló Lily.  
- Oh, discúlpeme, doña Perfecta... Pero es que le tengo mucho cariño a mis manos... por si no lo sabes, las tengo desde que nací- dijo irónicamente.  
- Shhhhh- dijo Lily molesta, haciendo que James frunciese el entrecejo. Estaba claro que no podían trabajar juntos.  
Tras muchas disputas y discusiones, la poción quedo terminada.  
- Ya está- dijo Lily que estaba agotada, mientras observaba su poción de un color verde- Voy a lavarme las manos, tu mientras baja la intensidad del fuego, ahora tiene que cocerse a fuego lento.  
James la ignoró. Lily se fue a lavar las manos y entonces oyó un sonoro ¡PUM, y gritos tras ella. Se giró rápidamente, y lo que vio la hizo enfurecerse. James estaba pringado de una sustancia verde, que Lily reconoció como su poción. El caldero, que hace un rato estaba en la mesa había desaparecido, tras la explosión. Lily se acercó a James muy enfadada.  
- ¿Es que eres idiota¡TE DIJE QUE BAJARAS LA INTENSIDAD DEL FUEGO, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!  
El resto de los alumnos se empezaron a reír, incluidos Meredith y Remus.  
- Voy a sentir mucho su muerte- murmuró Remus refiriéndose a James- Es que no me he despedido.  
Meredith sonrió. El profesor Slughorn se acercó a ellos rápidamente y dijo algo decepcionado:  
- Oh, vaya... Menudo desastre... Bueno, no pasa nada, señorita Evans. Hasta los mejores magos pueden tener algún desliz con las pociones... Pero por la seguridad de la clase... Os ruego que no os volváis a poner juntos en ningún trabajo práctico.  
Terminó la clase pero James y Lily tuvieron que quedarse a limpiar.  
- Señorita Evans, Señor Potter. – dijo el profesor Slughorn, ellos supusieron que el profesor iba a ordenarles limpiar todo eso pero él dijo- Bueno, espero veros este año en mis reuniones del Club de las Eminencias. Ni que decir tiene que la señorita Hennesy y el señor Black también están invitados. Si fuerais tan amables de decírselo…  
- Claro, profesor- dijo Lily amablemente.  
- ¡Perfecto! Ya os avisaré cuando haya una reunión.- dijo Horace Slughorn, contento.  
Y sin más salió del aula.  
- Si este mundo fuese justo, deberías quedarte tu solo a limpiar esto- dijo Lily de mal humor.  
James sonrió sinceramente y dijo:  
- Si, pero no negarás que ha sido divertido.  
Lily se echó a reír y dijo:  
- Eres un payaso, Potter- lo miró con dulzura.  
Se acercaron lentamente y sus labios se rozaron... La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y ellos se separaron inmediatamente.  
- Oh, disculpad- dijo el profesor Slughorn- Pero es que me había olvidado los libros.  
James y Lily terminaron de limpiar la mazmorra, algo turbados y se dirigieron a los jardines. Allí estaban Meredith, Remus y Matt.  
- Tampoco es tan grave, Meredith- dijo Remus, que estaba sentado en la hierba debajo del haya que había a la orilla del lago- El sombrero tuvo sus motivos para colocar a Billy en Ravenclaw... Además, según tengo entendido, tu madre era de Ravenclaw.  
Meredith le fulminó con la mirada, y él prefirió callarse. Le tenía mucho cariño a su vida. Matt suspiró e intentó convencer a su hermana:  
- Remus tiene razón, Meredith. Sé que estás orgullosa de ser de Gryffindor, y me alegro. Pero Billy es tu hermano... y me parece una tontería que te enfades con el porque el sombrero decidió ponerlo en Ravenclaw.  
- ¡Si el sombrero Seleccionador decidió ponerlo en Ravenclaw, es porque tenía esa idea en su cabeza!- dijo Meredith, testarudamente.  
Remus dijo en voz baja:  
- Tu hermano no tiene la culpa de ser inteligente... ¿Qué querías que hiciese¿Arrancarse el cerebro?  
Meredith suspiró. Sabía que Remus tenía razón, pero su orgullo le impedía admitirlo. Se sentó en la hierba y Matt le dijo:  
- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?  
Se lo pensó unos instantes y luego dijo de mal humor:  
- Muy bien- se levantó y se sacudió la falda. Cuando Matt se había alejado, Meredith se giró y preguntó a Remus- ¿No vienes?  
- ¿A matar a tu hermano? No, creo que de esta paso.  
Meredith se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermano. Remus suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando los abrió, vió a Sirius paseando por alli cerca. Se levantó y se acercó a él.  
- ¿Tu no estabas con Skadi?  
- No- dijo Sirius simplemente.  
Remus frunció el entrecejo y dijo:  
- Ah... Y... ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana?  
- Paseando- dijo Sirius como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.  
- Si... Claro, claro. ¿Y paseabas por algún motivo?  
- Si, para pasear más- dijo el chico con aire aburrido.  
Remus, cansado de la ridícula conversación, detuvo a su amigo y dijo:  
- ¿Es por Skadi?  
- ¿Qué? No se a que te refieres, Moony.- dijo Sirius molesto.  
- Bueno... solo hay dos motivos para que una persona se comporte así, Padfoot. Una es el amor, y otra el síndrome premenstrual, y dudo mucho que tu padezcas dicho síndrome.- dijo Remus con sarcasmo.- Así que... ¿Es por Skadi?  
Sirius miró a su amigo de mal humor y murmuró algo así como:  
- El amor... que gilipollez, Moony. Pasar tanto tiempo con Meredith te está afectando... Creo que tu lado femenino está excesivamente desarrollado...- Para sorpresa de Sirius, Remus sonrió.- ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?  
- ¿Yo? De nada... Pero, Sirius. Cuando te decidas a contármelo, yo estaré aquí para escucharte.  
Sirius lo miró como si fuese un desequilibrado.  
- Si... lo que tu digas Dr. Amor- dijo irónicamente... Si te dejases de mariconadas.  
Sirius se alejó de mal humor y Remus se echó a reír.  
- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.  
Remus se giró y vió a James y a Lily acercándose.  
- Que está tan perdidamente enamorado de Skadi, que hasta le molesta reconocerlo.  
Lily y James sonrieron.

- Ahí está Billy- dijo Matt a su hermana.- No seas muy dura con él.  
Meredith le lanzó una mirada de enfado y ambos se dirigieron hacia su hermano menor. Éste, al ver a su hermana, echó a correr.  
- ¿A dónde va?- preguntó Meredith con el entrecejo fruncido- ¡Billy espera, quiero hablar contigo!  
- Ya lo sabe, Meredith- dijo Matt- Por eso corre.  
Meredith echó a correr tras él. Billy corrió todavía más rápido, miró hacía atrás y sonrió... Ya se estaba alejando. Tan concentrado estaba mirando la posición de su hermana, que no vio la columna que había ante él.  
Y se la comió. Cayó al suelo, tras el golpe.  
- ¡Billy!- exclamó Meredith. Matt siguió a su hermana.  
Se arrodillaron a su lado. Un grupo de curiosos los rodeó.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica a su accidentado hermano. Billy asintió, aturdido. La chica lo abrazó, prácticamente con lágrimas en los ojos- Perdóname.  
Billy miró a su hermano Matt con cara de "¿Que mosca le ha picado a esta?" Matt sonrió. No había nada como un leve accidente para unir a una familia. Meredith se separó de su hermano, y acercó su mano a su rostro y él retrocedió violentamente.  
- ¡Solo iba a mirar ese moretón que te ha salido en la frente! Oh, Billy ¿Me tienes miedo?  
- No sé... ¿Tu quieres que te tenga miedo?- preguntó él, algo asustado.  
- Claro que no, idiota- dijo cariñosamente- Sé que el asunto de la selección me afectó un poco- Matt carraspeó y ella, tras fulminarlo con la mirada añadió- Bueno me afectó bastante... Pero soy tu hermana y te quiero.  
Billy sonrió y ambos se levantaron. Meredith miró al grupo de curiosos y gritó:  
- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁIS MIRANDO!  
El dulce rostro de la chica, había enrojecido de rabia y la multitud se dispersó inmediatamente. Verdaderamente, Meredith Adams tenía un genio terrible. 


	3. Viejos odios, Nuevas venganzas

**CAPÍTULO 3:** Viejos odios, nuevas venganzas

Una semana despues, las cosas habían vuelto a la "normalidad". Skadi había salido de la enfermería dos días antes, y la señora Promfrey, fiel a su palabra no la había puesto al corriente sobre sus actos del primer día de curso. Las cosas entre Sirius y ella estaban como siempre. El chico había decidido comportarse con naturalidad, y seguía diciéndole burradas a Skadi, en cuanto tenía ocasión… y ella seguía llamándolo pervertido de mil y una formas diferentes.

Lily y James seguían con su tregua, y no habían mencionado el no-beso. Lily porque estaba confundida, y James… James porque estaba ligeramente abochornado.

Era martes, y las chicas bajaron a desayunar como de costumbre. Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, los merodeadores ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Meredith se sentó al lado de Remus y le dio un dulce beso de buenos días. Lily y Skadi se sentaron en frente de Sirius y James.

Sirius daba cabezadas apoyado en su mano y James miraba sus gachas de avena con aburrimiento.

Cuando las chicas se sentaron, James levantó la cabeza y dijo a Skadi:

- Hoy a las seis se realizarán las pruebas de Quidditch. Necesito que estés presente.

- Claro- dijo Skadi- ¿Se va a presentar mucha gente este año?

James sacó un pergamino del bolsillo y se lo tendió a la chica que leyó en voz alta:

- Sarah Polkins, Martin Lawley, Jim Dylan, Johnny Lawrence, Laurana Armstrong, Georgia Clapham, y Richard Cole.

- ¿Laurana Armstrong no es esa chica de quinto que no sabe ni agarrar la escoba?- preguntó Lily.

James asintió con la cabeza, y dijo:

- Pero, por desgracia no puedo impedir que participe en la prueba… menuda perdida de tiempo.

Lily y Skadi sonrieron. En ese momento, el brazo de Sirius resbaló de la mesa, y su cabeza cayó pesadamente sobre su plato… Siguió durmiendo como si nada y nadie se molestó en ayudarle. James se levantó y dijo:

- Voy a reservar el campo de Quidditch para esta tarde.

Cuando hubo salido del Gran Comedor, Skadi comentó:

- A reservar el campo… Como si hubiera alguien tan "precavido" como para empezar a entrenar en septiembre.

Remus, Meredith, Lily y Peter se echaron a reír. Lily cogió una tostada y le dijo a su amiga:

- Por cierto, el profesor Slughorn quería que te informase de que estás invitada a las reuniones del Club de las Eminencias.

Skadi bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza y respondió:

- No pienso ir… Ese Club me parece una soberbia estupidez.

- No seas tan dura- dijo Lily con una sonrisa- Es interesante…

- Lily, todos los profesores tienen sus alumnos favoritos, y los favorecen de una u otra manera… sin que se note mucho. Pero es que al profesor Slughorn, solo le falta publicar los nombres de sus "eminentes pupilos" en El Profeta.- dijo la chica.

- Eh- protestó Sirius, que se acababa de despertar- ¿Qué tiene de malo, dejar que un profesor te favorezca, solo porque piensa que eres… especial?

Skadi lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y dijo de mal humor:

- ¿Por qué no te vuelves a dormir y dejas de meterte en conversaciones ajenas?

- Sé que en el fondo me quieres.

- Que te den- dijo Skadi de malos modos. Se giró hacia Lily y le dijo- Me parece genial que tu vayas a esa reunión… Porque lo has conseguido por méritos propios… Pero paso de ir para que el profesor Slughorn me narre lo bien que se lo pasó pescando con mi padre…

Lily sonrió. Sabía que su amiga era demasiado orgullosa como para ir a una reunión a la que solo la habían invitado por el hecho de llevar el apellido Hennesy. Sirius bostezó y comentó:

- Pues yo voy a ir a la reunión esa. Puede que solo me inviten por ser un Black, pero bueno… algo útil tenía que sacar de mi familia.

Skadi sonrió y dijo:

- Confío en que algún día descubras lo que es el orgullo, y dejes de decir cosas como esa.

- Sé lo que es el orgullo, preciosa. Pero al contrario que tú, sé cuando es el momento para ser obstinado, y cuando no.

Sirius y Skadi se pusieron a discutir. Lily suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Esos dos no tenían remedio. Se levantó, y se dirigió a la Sala Común. Tenía que buscar el libro de Transformaciones. Los pasillos estaban desiertos ya que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban desayunando. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban diez minutos para que empezase la clase. Debía apresurarse. Decidió coger un atajo, que había tras un tapiz que representaba un dragón. Se introdujo en el corredor que había tras él. Entonces oyó un ruido. Se paró extrañada. Muy pocas personas conocían la existencia de ese atajo. Caminó silenciosamente y entonces vio algo que le heló la sangre. Eran James Potter y Jackie Connors.

- Esta última semana has estado ignorándome, James- dijo Jackie- Por no mencionar el incidente del tren.

James sonrió y dijo:

- Olvídalo ¿quieres?- rodeó la cintura de la muchacha con sus manos y le susurró- Reconozco que esta semana he estado un poco raro. Pero, me gustas mucho, Jackie… De hecho, eres la única chica que me gusta realmente.

Jackie lo miró suspicazmente y preguntó:

- ¿Y esa Lily Evans? ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Lily? ¡Claro que no! ¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué iba a gustarme una chica como ella?

A Lily le entraron ganas de llorar. No pudo soportarlo más, y dio la vuelta. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Debía haber supuesto que las bonitas palabras que James le había dicho en el tren solo eran una treta para hacerla caer en sus brazos. Salió del corredor, y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Allí se encontró con los alumnos que se dirigían a clase. Skadi y Sirius continuaban discutiendo, y Remus y Peter los miraban divertidos. Meredith, que estaba pensando en sus cosas sin hacer mucho caso a la disputa, vió a Lily salir a los jardines. Extrañada, decidió seguirla. Salió tras ella y la llamó:

- ¡Lily!

La chica la ignoró y siguió caminando sobre la hierba mojada. Meredith apuró el paso y la alcanzó. Con un rápido gesto la obligó a girarse. Lily tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué… que ha pasado?- preguntó Meredith preocupada- ¿Te han hecho daño? Dime quien ha sido que le parto la cara.

Lily sonrió levemente y dijo entrecortadamente:

- No… No me pasa… nada. Estoy… estoy bien.

Meredith alzó las cejas, con escepticismo.

- Permíteme dudarlo. Vamos, Lily… normalmente la gente no llora sin motivos. Cuéntame que te ha pasado.

Lily suspiró, y sonrió forzadamente. No quería reconocer ante su amiga que le gustaba James.

- En serio, Meredith. Estoy bien… Perfectamente. Vi algo que me hizo perder los nervios… Pero ya me recuperé.- y luego agregó con rabia- Si ese imbécil prefiere a esa Ravenclaw sin cerebro antes que a mí… pues que le den.

Meredith comprendió inmediatamente lo que le pasaba a Lily, pero prefirió no mencionar nada. Suspiró y dijo:

- Sé que deberíamos ir a clase pero… ¿Te apetece ir a ver a Hagrid?

Lily asintió, y ambas muchachas se dirigieron a la cabaña del guardabosque.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, y llegaron las pruebas de Quidditch. Meredith y Remus se quedaron en la Sala Común haciendo los deberes. Skadi bajó de mala gana al campo de Quidditch, acompañada por Lily. Allí estaban James, Sirius, Matt, Morgana Shelley (que era golpeadora) y los aspirantes a entrar en el equipo. Había bastante gente en las gradas, observando las pruebas.

- Bien- dijo James- Será mejor que empecemos con las pruebas de guardián. Los aspirantes por favor...

Laurana Armstrong, Martín Lawley y Georgia Clapham se acercaron a James y éste dijo:

- Por turnos, os colocareis en los aros. Skadi y yo os lanzaremos el quaffle. Vuestro objetivo, parar el máximo número de quaffles. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ninguno de los tres participantes habló así que James dijo:

- Laurana, empiezas.

La chica lanzó un gritito de alegría y Lily bufó de indignación. Skadi sonrió con la reacción de su amiga. Cogió el quaffle y miró a Laurana con una sonrisa macabra. La chica se estremeció y dijo con nerviosismo.

- ¿Sabes, James? Creo que he cambiado de idea... No quiero hacer las pruebas.

- Tranquila - dijo Skadi- No te echaremos de menos.

James la miró y Skadi puso cara de angelito.

- No cuela- dijo James con una sonrisa. Se giró hacia Laurana y le dijo- Como quieras.

Laurana salió del campo y llegó el turno del siguiente participante, Martín Lawley. El chico, que iba en cuarto curso, paró todas, menos la última, un tiro magistral de Skadi.

- Bien hecho- felicitó James- Georgia... Tu turno.

La chica se montó en la escoba y se elevó hasta los aros de gol. Skadi y James la siguieron. La chica paró todos los tiros, y James le dijo con una gran sonrisa:

- Felicidades, eres la nueva guardiana de Gryffindor.

La chica sonrió y bajó a celebrarlo con sus amigas, que la esperaban en las gradas. Skadi y James bajaron. Lily decidió marcharse a la Sala Común. Ahora era el turno de los cazadores. Sarah Polkins, Jim Dylan, Johnny Lawrence, y Richard Cole. Tenían que batir a Georgia, no sin antes pasar a Skadi, y esquivar las bludgers que Matt y Morgana le lanzaban. Empezó Richard. Esquivó a Skadi y las bludgers con facilidad, pero a la hora de lanzar lo hizo con poca fuerza y Georgia lo paró sin problemas. Sarah Polkins recibió una bludger de Morgana y no siguió con la prueba. Luego le tocó el turno a Johnny, que hizo una prueba sensacional. Jim, no tuvo tanta suerte, y Skadi lo bloqueó con absurda facilidad. Bajaron a tierra, y James dijo:

- Los nuevos cazadores son Johnny Lawrence y Richard Cole.

Jim Dylan, que estaba enfadado, protestó enérgicamente.

- ¡Es injusto! Estoy seguro de que Hennesy no defendió bien en las pruebas de ellos dos.

- Eh, imbécil. Si te gusta tu cara te aconsejo que no menciones a Skadi, si no quieres que te haga una remodelación completa- Gritó Sirius de mal humor.

- Venga Sirius, tranquilo- dijo James apaciguadoramente- Yo lo soluciono- Se giró y dijo agresivamente- ¡No te permito que cuestiones a mi mejor jugadora!

Skadi sonrió y Jim se marchó de mal humor. El equipo de Gryffindor, ya completo, entró en los vestuarios, seguidos por Sirius... que no pintaba nada allí, pero al que le gustaba sentirse implicado. James les dio una charla sobre el compañerismo y la unidad. Cuando empezaba a emocionarse, Skadi bostezó y le dijo:

- James, por favor, si quiero dormir, ya tengo la clase de Historia de la Magia... ¿Podrías acabar ya?

- Oh, si, lo siento... No me di cuenta de la hora que era... Ya podéis marcharos- dijo James.

Matt, Morgana, Georgia, Johnny y Richard salieron del vestuario. James se acercó a Sirius, que estaba profundamente dormido y le gritó al oído:

- ¡LEVÁNTATE!

Sirius se incorporó rápidamente y se echó la mano al corazón. Miró hacia todos lados y dijo:

- ¡Joder, Prongs! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme?

James y Skadi se echaron a reír.

- Lo siento, Padfoot. Creo que he sido un poco cruel… ¿Tú qué opinas, Skadi?

- Mmmmm… si… se lo veía muy feliz…

- Es que estaba soñando contigo.

Skadi lo miró con cara de pocos amigos e hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo, antes de salir del vestuario. Entró en el vestíbulo del castillo. Ya era tarde y no había nadie en los corredores. Siguió caminando y una voz a sus espaldas dijo:

- ¿Qué hace a estas horas fuera de su Sala Común?

Skadi suspiró con resignación y se giró con una sonrisa falsa. Argus Filch la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Verá, señor Filch. Vengo de entrenar. Tengo permiso, y no me puede castigar. Así que, buenas noches.

Skadi se alejó dejando a Filch con la palabra en la boca. Un rato despues volvió a oír un ruido tras ella. Suspiró, molesta, y exclamó:

- ¿Y ahora que quiere?

Nadie contestó. Se giró, al no ver a nadie se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Pero entonces, la agarraron. Intentó gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido de su garganta. La empujaron contra la pared. Entonces pudo ver a sus agresores. Sujetándola cada uno por un brazo, estaban Macnair y Snape. Frente a ella, Sam Older la miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Skadi estaba paralizada por la sorpresa. Sentía el odio fluir por sus venas, pero era incapaz de reaccionar.

- Te veo un poquito... asustada, Hennesy.

Al oír eso, reaccionó. Lo miró desafiante, y dijo con rabia:

- Necesitas más que un par de gorilas para asustarme, Older... - Miró a los muchachos que la agarraban y cuando se fijó en Snape aclaró- Bueno... un gorila y un... bueno, ese espécimen sin definir. Por lo visto, para atacar a traición a una chica, necesitas guardaespaldas... Así, que permite que sea yo la que te pregunte si me tienes miedo.

La sonrisa de Older se apagó un poco... y algo brilló en la oscuridad. Skadi miró lo que era y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era una daga. Older se acercó aún más a ella y preguntó:

- ¿Y con esto es suficiente?

Skadi, en un acto de desesperación más que de valentía, le escupió. Older se apartó y la chica aprovechó para forcejear e intentar librarse de los brazos que la apresaban. Pero fue en vano. Older volvió a acercarse enfadado. Con un violento gesto, rasgó la camisa de Skadi, y le hizo un corte en el vientre. La sangre brotó del corte inmediatamente y manchó los restos de la camisa blanca. Skadi se quedó paralizada de nuevo, pero esta vez a causa del dolor. Older recuperó su macabra sonrisa, y alzó la daga ensangrentada. La acercó al rostro de la chica y le dijo burlonamente:

- Veamos si sigues siendo tan obstinada, cuando te corte esa bonita melena que tienes.

La agarró violentamente por el pelo, y acercó la daga a él, con intención de cortárselo. Skadi miró la daga con aprensión.

- ¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Soltadla!

Older se giró rápidamente, y Macnair y Snape soltaron a Skadi. Sirius y James se acercaron corriendo, para socorrer a la chica, a la que no podían distinguir. Pero entonces, ella gritó:

- ¡Sirius!

Cuando el merodeador reconoció la voz de Skadi, enrojeció de rabia. La miró. La chica había resbalado por la pared hasta llegar al suelo cuando Snape y Macnair la habían soltado, y tenía los restos de la camisa manchados de sangre. Sirius al ver el estado de Skadi, se abalanzó sobre Older, dispuesto a romperle algún hueso. James, más precavido, sacó la varita, y apuntó a Snape. Ahora si que tenía una buena razón para matarle.

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Snape salió despedido contra la pared, y quedó ligeramente atontado. Macnair, al verlo, salió corriendo. Mientras tanto Sirius le había roto la nariz a Older. Tras muchos forcejeos, el prefecto de Slytherin, logró zafarse de los golpes del merodeador y escapar. James se arrodilló al lado de Skadi y la abrazó. Unas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por el rostro de la muchacha, que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James. Sirius los observaba de pie. En su rostro había aparecido un gesto de frustración... Le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de James, reconfortando a la chica, pero pensaba que tal vez ella se hubiese sentido incómoda. Verla en ese estado le llenaba de rabia...

- Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería.- le dijo James a Skadi.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Solo... solo es un pequeño corte... Ha sido el susto más que nada- sonrió débilmente.

- No seas cabezota- dijo Sirius- Tiene que verte la señora Promfrey.

Skadi frunció el entrecejo y exclamó:

- ¡NO!

- ¡SKADI!

- Si quieres que vaya a la enfermería, Sirius Black, tendrás que llevarme a rastras.

Sirius puso cara de resignación. Se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces pedazo de idiota? ¡BÁJAME INMEDIATAMENTE, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DE UNA PATADA EN EL CULO!

James suspiró y dijo:

- Creo que ya se encuentra bien.

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE ME ENCUENTRO BIEN, PERO ESTARÍA MUCHO MEJOR SI ESTE IMBÉCIL ME SOLTASE!- gritó Skadi enfadada.

Para sorpresa de James y Skadi, Sirius la soltó. Skadi se miró los restos de su camisa, y Sirius le colocó caballerosamente su chaqueta por los hombros. Skadi lo miró sorprendida. Había un gesto extraño en el rostro del muchacho. De pronto Skadi lo vio diferente. Más maduro, amable... sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho. Bajó la mirada confundida y musitó:

- Gracias.

Intentó andar, pero no pudo evitar encogerse de dolor.

- Si ya veo lo bien que te encuentras, preciosa- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente- Pero creo que si fueras derecha, andarías con más prestancia.

Skadi lo fulminó con la mirada. Sirius se acercó a ella y volvió a tomarla en brazos. Para sorpresa de los dos merodeadores, Skadi no forcejeó, pero si que protestó.

- No es necesario que vayas a la enfermería, en nuestra habitación tenemos poción cicatrizante.- dijo James. Skadi lo miró ligeramente sorprendida- Tras nuestras escapadas nocturnas, la solemos necesitar.

Se dirigieron a la Sala Común, que estaba desierta. Subieron a su habitación, y cuando entraron, se encontraron a Meredith y a Remus que charlaban animadamente. Cuando la chica vio el estado de Skadi, gritó con histeria:

- ¿Se puede saber que le habéis hecho, animales?

Sirius y James la miraron ofendidos. Skadi se apresuró a aclarar:

- Fueron los de Slytherin, Meredith.

Sirius tumbó a Skadi en la cama. Después, se acercó a su baúl, y extrajo de él, el frasco que contenía la poción cicatrizante. Se dispuso a curarle la herida a la chica, pero Meredith le arrancó el frasco de las manos y dijo:

- Será mejor que lo haga yo.

Se acercó a Skadi, que sonreía tras las palabras de su amiga. Se sentó a su lado, y destapó la poción. Entonces se percató de que los chicos miraban con mucha atención a Skadi.

- ¿Se puede saber que estáis mirando, trío de pervertidos?- preguntó Meredith, al darse cuenta de que la camisa de su amiga estaba desgarrada.

Los chicos la miraron ofendidos. Se giraron con resignación.

- Aunque te parezca increíble, Meredith- dijo Sirius- Esta vez, no me estaba fijando en el sujetador negro de encaje que lleva Skadi.

- Entonces, Padfoot. ¿Cómo sabes que es negro y de encaje?- preguntó James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Remus suspiró, harto de la absurda conversación.

- Callaos. Por vuestra culpa Meredith acaba de llamarme pervertido.

James y Sirius protestaron. Skadi negó con la cabeza y dijo de mal humor.

- Antes creía que erais idiotas, pero es que ahora no me cabe la menor duda. Y por cierto, Sirius Black, como vuelvas a mirarme el sujetador, puedes ir desechando la idea de ser padre.

- ¿Sirius padre? ¿Pero qué dices, Skadi? El mundo no lo permitiría... ¡Sería un atentado contra la humanidad! Dos Sirius sueltos por ahí...- Remus fingió un estremecimiento y Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras el resto se reía.

Meredith echó unas gotas de poción sobre la herida de su amiga, que tras unos segundos, se cerró sin dejar indicios de haber existido. Skadi suspiró y se levantó. Meredith la imitó.

- Deberíamos irnos.- dijo Skadi.

Meredith asintió. Iban a salir por la puerta y Sirius le dijo:

- Esto... Skadi, cielo- Skadi lo miró con cara de "No vuelvas a llamarme cielo" y Sirius prosiguió- Yo creo que vas muy mona así... Pero creo que vas a llamar un poquito la atención ¿no crees?

Skadi se sonrojó y se tapó con las manos.

- ¿No te dije que no miraras, degenerado?- Sirius se volvió a girar.

Skadi cogió la chaqueta del muchacho, que había caído sobre la cama cuando la había tumbado, y dijo:

- ¡Ya te la devolveré!

Meredith y ella salieron de la habitación dando un portazo y James musitó:

- ¡Qué carácter!

- ¡Te he oído!- les llegó la voz de Skadi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Los merodeadores se miraron y sonrieron.

Meredith y Skadi se dirigieron a la habitación. Llegaron a la puerta y Skadi susurró:

- Hazme un favor. No le digas nada de lo que ha pasado a Lily... No quiero que se preocupe.

Meredith asintió. Iban a entrar en la habitación, cuando oyeron un sollozo. Se miraron extrañadas y abrieron la puerta. Tumbada sobre su cama, Lily lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó Skadi preocupada- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¡Quien ha sido que le parto la cara!

Lily dio un respingo, sorprendida, y Meredith, que ya suponía lo que le pasaba a su amiga, susurró:

- Esa reacción me suena.

Lily se incorporó rápidamente y dijo con la voz entrecortada:

- ¿Qué? No... no me pasa nada... es que... es que me caí.

Skadi y Meredith la miraron con escepticismo.

- Si pones alguna excusa, intenta al menos que sea decente.- dijo Meredith de mal humor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Lily.

- Oh, creí que era obvio... No sé... Tal vez... estás así, por algo que te ha pasado con James...

Skadi murmuró "Ah, ya entiendo", y Lily dijo ofendida.

- Creo que estás empezando a perder la razón, Meredith. A mi no me ha pasado nada con ese estúpido, imbécil y engreído merodeador.- Meredith y Skadi la miraron con una idéntica sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.- ¿Por qué narices me miráis así?

- Por nada, Lily- dijo Skadi- Nos damos perfecta cuenta de que no tienes ningún problema con él. Sobre todo después de esas encantadoras palabras que le has dedicado.

Lily la miró de mal humor, y Meredith se apresuró a decir:

- Lily, somos tus amigas... Sea lo que sea lo que te haya pasado, puedes contárnoslo.

Lily la miró, sorprendida ante tal muestra de sensatez, y luego les contó la conversación que había tenido con James en el tren, y la que había escuchado esa mañana, entre el merodeador, y Jackie Connors. Meredith y Skadi se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, y luego Skadi dijo:

- Tal vez... tal vez no es lo que piensas...

Lily la fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

- Y tal vez Sirius es el amor de tu vida, y tu no te has dado cuenta.

Skadi frunció el entrecejo y exclamó agresivamente:

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡ No cambies de tema!

Meredith suspiró. Se sentó al lado de Lily, y preguntó con una sonrisa:

- ¿Y por qué te importa tanto?

Lily la miró aturdida y dijo:

- Porque... porque creo que estoy enamorada de James.

- ¡Vaya novedad!- dijo sarcásticamente Skadi.- Creo que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta menos tú.

Lily la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y exclamó:

- ¡Y a ti te mola Sirius y yo no digo nada!

- ¡No metas a Black en todo esto! Estábamos hablando de James- dijo Skadi de malos modos.

- ¿Si? Pues por mi parte la conversación está zanjada.- dijo Lily. Se metió en la cama y añadió- Buenas noches.

Meredith y Skadi la miraron unos instantes, y luego se acostaron, con un gesto de resignación en la cara. No se podía hablar con la pelirroja...

Skadi se levantó temprano al día siguiente. Comprobó que sus amigas todavía dormían, cogió la chaqueta de Sirius, y salió de la habitación. Cruzó la Sala Común sigilosamente, y se dirigió a la habitación de los Merodeadores. La estampa que vio al entrar, hizo que pensara en hacerse monja. Los hombres no merecían la pena. Peter roncaba escandalosamente. Por su parte, James tenía el brazo extendido y murmuraba algo así como "Tengo la snitch", y Remus se revolvía en sueños.

- Te quiero, Meredith- dijo el merodeador.

Skadi se quedó con la boca abierta. No esperaba que un merodeador le dijese a una chica que la quería, aunque fuera en sueños. Puso los ojos en blanco y musitó.

- Es una pena que no sea tan valiente despierto.

Se acercó a Sirius, y vio que el muchacho dormía apaciblemente. No pudo evitar sonreír al verle. "Que lindo está", pensó. Se estremeció, y pensó "Pero que estoy pensando... Es Sirius Black". Tenía pensado dejarle la chaqueta sobre la cama, pero decidió despertarle, solo para molestar. Se agachó a su lado y susurró:

- Sirius- el muchacho se revolvió pero no despertó. Skadi frunció el entrecejo- Sirius Black.

Sirius abrió los ojos, y al ver a Skadi, apareció en sus labios una sonrisa tonta. Skadi puso los ojos en blanco y susurró:

- Solo vengo a devolverte la chaqueta, cretino, así que borra esa sonrisa idiota de tu cara.

Puso la chaqueta sobre él, con un gesto muy poco delicado. Se miraron unos instantes, y luego Skadi reaccionó. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió dispuesta a marcharse, pero la volvió a cerrar. Se volvió a acercar al merodeador, le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró:

- Gracias.

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto. Aquella era una reacción muy impropia de la chica. Skadi frunció el entrecejo ante la incredulidad del merodeador y le preguntó de mal humor:

- ¿Te ayudo a desencajarte la mandíbula?

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Sirius sonrió… Esa si que era la Skadi de siempre.

Skadi volvió a su habitación, donde Lily y Meredith ya estaban despiertas.

- ¿De donde vienes?- preguntó Lily.

- Mmmmm... Estaba... estaba buscando mi libro de Transformaciones- mintió Skadi rápidamente.

Lily cogió un libro de la mesita de Skadi y preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido:

- ¿Te refieres a este libro de Transformaciones?

Skadi sonrió angelicalmente, y dijo:

- ¡Anda! ¡Pero si estaba ahí! Que despiste...

Se acercó a Lily para coger el libro, pero ésta lo retiró del alcance de sus manos.

- ¿De verdad pensaste que me lo había creído?

Skadi suspiró y dijo:

- Está bien... Fui a la habitación de los chicos.

Meredith miró a Skadi sorprendida.

- ¿A la habitación de los chicos a qué?- preguntó Lily perpleja.

Skadi dijo la primera tontería que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- A... a... A asesinar a James. Si... te vi tan... afectada con el tema, que fui a su habitación dispuesta a matarle.

Meredith negó con la cabeza. "Pero que bien miente esta tía", pensó.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y lo conseguiste?- preguntó Lily esperanzada.

- No. Black me pilló.

- Eso estuvo mal, Skadi.- dijo Lily, cambiando de idea- Podrías haberle hecho daño... Es una suerte que Sirius te viese...

Entró en el baño, indignada con el comportamiento de su amiga, y Skadi le dijo a Meredith con fingida indignación:

- Será perra... Aún por encima que fui a matar a James para defenderla...

Meredith se echó a reír.

Ese día, los merodeadores no bajaron a desayunar. Se sentaron en la Sala Común, a conspirar contra los de Slytherin. Sirius, radiante de felicidad, dijo a sus amigos:

- Lo he estado pensando, y tengo el plan perfecto.

- Uuuufff... Sirius pensando, que novedad.

Peter y James se echaron a reír, y Sirius fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

- Estoy hablando en serio.

Los chicos dejaron de reírse.

- Venga Sirius, sorpréndenos- dijo James- ¿Cuál es ese gran plan? ¿Meterles tarántulas en los pantalones?

- No... mi plan es mucho más mejor- dijo el chico entusiasmado. Remus se llevó la mano a la frente y murmuró desesperado "Quien le enseñaría a hablar"- Aunque tu idea también es buena... dolorosa, sin duda... Pero bueno, escuchad...

Tras contarles su idea, Sirius preguntó:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece?

- Es una idea muy buena- dijo James sorprendido.

- Si, demasiado buena para ser tuya.- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- Entonces decidido... Bueno, yo me voy a desayunar... ¿Alguien se apunta?

Peter se levantó apresuradamente. Remus los siguió con la esperanza de ver a Meredith, y James se quedó en la Sala Común para terminar una redacción de Transformaciones. La terminó cinco minutos antes de que empezara la clase. James recogió las cosas apresuradamente y se dirigió hacia el aula... Pero en el camino, se encontró a Skadi y a Meredith. La primera, tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con enfado, y la otra tenía los brazos en jarras y lo miraba de la misma forma. James tragó saliva al verlas... A veces daban mucho miedo.

- A ti te estábamos esperando- dijo Meredith de mal humor.

Skadi lo agarró y lo metió en un armario para escobas. Meredith y ella entraron tras él.

- Ya sé que soy irresistible pero tampoco es para tanto- las chicas lo miraron con las cejas alzadas- Aunque creo que esa mirada no es muy amigable.

- Muy agudo- dijo Skadi irónicamente.

- Haber, chicas ¿Qué queréis? No es que me moleste estar aquí con vosotras ¿no? Pero es que vamos a llegar tarde a clase de Transformaciones y McGonagall se cabreará.

- ¿Si?- preguntó Meredith- Pues eso te enseñará a reservar tus conversaciones privadas para lugares menos públicos.

James, que estaba algo perdido, preguntó:

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Quiere decir, que cierta pelirroja te escuchó hablar ayer con la estúpida de Jackie- dijo Skadi mirándolo como si fuese un gusano.

- ¿QUÉ?- preguntó James alterado- ¿QUÉ LILY ME ESCUCHÓ HABLAR CON JACKIE?

- ¡Vaya! Celebro que lo hayas entendido tan rápido- dijo Skadi irónicamente- ¿Lo ves, Meredith? Tampoco es tan estúpido como creíamos.

Meredith asintió y dijo:

- Bueno James, lo que nos gustaría saber es... ¿POR QUÉ COÑO LE DISTE ESPERANZAS A LILY SI DESPUÉS IBAS A SEGUIR COMPORTANDOTE COMO UN SINVERGÜENZA?

- Eso no es asunto vuestro... - dijo James con chulería.

- En el momento en el que decidiste meter a nuestra amiga, empezó a ser asunto nuestro- dijo Skadi, a la que le era totalmente indiferente la chulería del chico- Voy a explicarte un par de nociones básicas sobre como debes tratar a una chica. Como norma general, está el hecho de que no puedes decirle cosas bonitas a ella... Y LUEGO REPETÍRSELAS A OTRA UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS. Y MENOS DESPUÉS DE QUE OS HAYAIS BESADO.

- Ya lo sé, Skadi- dijo James apesadumbrado- Lily... Lily me gusta mucho.- Meredith y Skadi se quedaron sorprendidas.- No me miréis así... Un momento... No llegamos a besarnos el otro día en clase de pociones pero... ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- ¡Ja! No lo sabía. Lo dije por probar... Espera un momento... ¡ESTUVISTEIS A PUNTO DE BESAROS! Eso agrava todavía más la situación, James Potter.

James se golpeó la frente con frustración.

- Espera... Has dicho que Lily te gusta mucho- dijo Meredith- Entonces, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Jackie todas esas cosas, si tenías una oportunidad con Lily?

- Después del... casi-beso... estaba confundido...- comenzó James.

- Y claro, al señor James-ideasdebombero-Potter, no se le ocurre otra cosa, que enrollarse con otra chica- dijo Skadi, mirando al chico como si fuese idiota.

- Di lo que quieras... Me lo merezco, pero es que nunca había sentido lo mismo por una chica- dijo James- Creo... creo que la quiero.

- En serio, Potter- dijo Skadi- Como sigas diciendo tantas banalidades voy a vomitar... Un momento... ¡Es perfecto! Tu quieres a Lily... y Lily te quiere a ti.

- Si- comentó Meredith- Y todo sería muy bonito si no fuese porque este idiota, lejos de decirle a Lily lo que sentía por ella... Se lo dijo a Jackie... Sin duda esa ha sido la estupidez del siglo.

- Cierto- dijo Skadi- Será gilipollas.

- Eso chicas, no os cortéis... Como si yo no estuviera- dijo James irónicamente. Las chicas lo miraron- Vosotras... vosotras sois sus amigas... podéis ayudarme...

Skadi y Meredith se miraron... Lily podía ponerse muy agresiva, si no le gustaba el tema de conversación. Miraron la expresión suplicante del muchacho y Meredith dijo tras suspirar:

- Está bien. Vamos a clase antes de que me arrepienta.

James, Skadi y Meredith, se apresuraron para ir a clase de Transformaciones. Llegaban diez minutos tarde.

- Mcgonagall nos va a matar- murmuró Meredith.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Skadi asomó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo con cara de angelito:

- ¿Podemos pasar?

McGonagall los miró con un gesto avinagrado y dijo:

- Pasen... Pero que sea la última vez que llegan tarde.- Los chicos suspiraron aliviados y la profesora agregó- Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor... por cada uno.

Skadi y Meredith se sentaron cada una a un lado de Lily, que las miró extrañada. James se fue a sentar al lado de Sirius.

Al terminar la clase tenían una hora libre... y ese sería el momento en el que se consumaría la ansiada venganza. Los merodeadores se dirigieron a los jardines.

- En serio... es demasiado arriesgado... ¿No deberíamos dejarlo?- preguntó Peter, al que le temblaban las piernas- Si os pillan a vosotros... podrían expulsaros.

- No digas tonterías, Peter- dijo Sirius de mal humor- Si quieres, puedes rajarte... pero yo voy a darles su merecido... Nadie se mete con mi chica sin pagar las consecuencias.

- Bueno- dijo James- Eso de tu chica... Depende de cómo se mire... Si lo miramos desde tu perspectiva, es posible... Pero creo que desde la del resto del mundo... en fin... mejor será que lo dejemos.

Remus se echó a reír. Siguieron caminando... y encontraron lo que buscaban. Bajo el haya que estaba a la orilla del lago, estaban Older, Macnair y Snape. Se acercaron. Snape leía un libro sobre pociones, mientras Macnair y Older charlaban.

- Ten cuidado, Snivellus... Como sigas acercando tu grasienta nariz al libro, será imposible leerlo.- dijo James con malicia.

Los chicos de Slytherin se incorporaron rápidamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que queréis?- preguntó Older.

Sirius lo miró con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro, y dijo:

- Venimos a daros algo que os habéis ganado...

Sirius, Remus y James sacaron las varitas. Sirius apuntó a Older, James a Snape y Remus a Macnair. De sus varitas salieron tres rayos dorados. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido. La imagen que se vio entonces, hizo que todos los presentes se rieran a carcajadas. Los tres chicos de Slytherin, estaban tirados en el suelo, con unas largas y sedosas cabelleras de color rosa chicle. Older y Macnair se levantaron y echaron a correr, al darse cuenta del lamentable aspecto que presentaban. Snape, sin embargo, haciendo gala de una valentía que no poseía, alzó su varita... Pero James fue más rápido. Con un leve movimiento de varita, Snape cayó al suelo, de nuevo, inconsciente.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Los merodeadores se giraron. Lily los miraba horrorizada.

- Debería haberme dado cuenta- dijo Lily enfadada- Nunca cambiarás, Potter. Eres un engreído, que no hace más que atacar a la gente sin motivo... Me das asco.

Skadi y Meredith se acercaron rápidamente... Tenían la sensación de que Lily podría matar a James.

- Tranquila, Lily- dijo Skadi- Está bien... Si le pegas patadas se queja.

Skadi le pegó una patada a Snape, y éste se revolvió. Sirius la miró con devoción y Lily la fulminó con la mirada. James ignoró este último comentario y dijo a la pelirroja.

- ¿Sin motivo? ¿Cómo puedes defender a ese imbécil después de lo que le hizo a tu amiga?

Skadi se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Lily sorprendida. Miró a Meredith y a Skadi.- ¿No tenéis nada que contarme?

Skadi y Meredith dijeron titubeantes:

- Bueno... en realidad...

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Sirius a Skadi- ¡Es que no se lo has contado!

Tras ese comentario, Lily supo inmediatamente cual de sus amigas era la implicada. Skadi fulminó a Sirius con la mirada y murmuró:

- Bocazas. Si te mordieras la lengua antes de hablar...

- Resumiendo, este idiota- dijo James señalando a Snape- Older y Macnair, atacaron ayer a Skadi.

Lily se quedó boquiabierta, se giró hacia sus amigas y dijo enfadada:

- Y... ¿Cuándo pensabais contármelo?

- Vamos Lily- dijo Skadi- No te enfades... Es que no queríamos preocuparte.

Lily suspiró. Sacó su varita, y los merodeadores, Skadi y Meredith retrocedieron. Para sorpresa de todos ellos, Lily apuntó a Snape y tras murmurar unas palabras, apareció vestido con una diminuta minifalda, y una camisa verde botella de mujer.

- Oh- dijo- Creo que no le combina muy bien con el pelo.

Tras unos minutos de desconcierto, todos se echaron a reír. Entonces llegó la profesora Mcgonagall.

- ¡Potter! ¡Black! ¿Se puede saber que le habéis hecho al señor Snape? ¡A mi despacho inmediatamente!

James y Sirius la iban a seguir, pero Skadi y Lily dijeron a la vez.

- Profesora, en realidad, fui yo- se miraron entre ellas y añadieron- Nosotras.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron la profesora McGonagall, Sirius y James sorprendidos.

- Pues que fuimos nosotras las que le hicimos eso a Snape.- dijo Skadi.

- ¿Y por qué motivo? ¿Qué os ha hecho?- preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall, que seguía en estado de shock.

- Nada- dijo Lily mirando a James con una sonrisa- Es simplemente que existe... no sé si me explico.

James sonrió a la chica, y la profesora dijo enfadada:

- Cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, señoritas. Me parece increíble su comportamiento.- Lanzó una mirada furibunda a James y Sirius y añadió- Deberían escoger mejor sus compañías.

Se alejó encolerizada. Sirius y James miraban a Lily y Skadi con admiración.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó James a Lily.

- Bueno... tú ayudaste a mi amiga ¿no?

Se miraron unos instantes. Y Sirius le dijo a Skadi con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Sabía que en el fondo me querías.

- Lo hice simplemente por qué te debía una, Black- dijo la chica- Pero ahora estamos en paz.

- Voy a tomarme eso como una bonita declaración de amor- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Que te den, Sirius Black.

Skadi se alejó, mientras Sirius la miraba embobado. James y Lily se miraron y se echaron a reír.


End file.
